Le Bambou de l'Expiation
by roar-ya
Summary: Vergo haïssait les enfants. Doflamingo aurait dû le savoir.


**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note** : Ce texte a été écrit lors de _la Nuit du Forum Francophone_. Le principe est le suivant : un mot, une heure pour écrire sur le sujet. Pour le coup, il s'agissait du mot **Punition**. (Je précise que je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Vergo, mais cela va s'en dire. Il s'agit d'une fiction après tout.) Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **LE BAMBOU DE L'EXPIATION**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, les enfants.

Doflamingo grondait. Ses traits se tiraient, une veine nerveuse palpitant le long de sa tempe. Ô, il les _aimait_. Il les aimait comme l'on aimait une famille que l'on avait choisi d'adopter presque comme ses propres enfants.

Mais la maturité n'étincelait pas dans leurs yeux globuleux d'enfants. Encore trop naïfs, trop peu habitués à la dureté de la vie d'un hors-la-loi. Baby 5, trop douce. Buffalo, trop inconscient. Les deux, incapables de comprendre que le plus grand ennemi de l'homme, c'est la souffrance. Celle du corps comme de l'esprit. Ils pensaient en être protéger : il n'y avait que les adultes pour souffrir autant, hein ?

\- Je vous avais dis que nos réserves sont précieuses et qu'elles ne doivent pas être gaspillées.

Son allure débonnaire ne correspondait pas au ton qu'il employait. L'atmosphère s'épaissit, l'air se chargea d'électricité, les mains enfantines devinrent moites. Un filet de sueur coula le long de l'échine de Buffalo, véritable coupable de l'affaire – son estomac n'avait pas tenu sans son goûter journalier. Dans sa chute, il entraînait également Baby 5. Dommage collatéral mais surtout, complice dans l'affaire. Elle l'avait couverte, dissimulée son absence alors qu'il pillait sans vergogne les réserves à la recherche d'un cornet de glace à la vanille.

Doflamingo fit signe à Vergo de s'avancer. Son ombre imposante engloba les deux bambins d'une étreinte aussi noir que les geôles d'Impel Down.

Les traits durs, les yeux mauvais dissimulés sous ses lunettes de soleil, les mains bourrues cachées sous des gants. Mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas se salir, Vergo. Il aimait avoir les mains propres et étincelantes, répugné à l'idée d'avoir du sang sous les ongles.

Le morceau de steak accroché à la commissure de ses lèvres n'en réduisait pas sa grandeur.

\- Vergo, je te les laisse.

Un cri désespéré. Une jeune fille qui fondait en larmes. Des supplications, deux mioches qui se jetaient aux jambes de Doflamingo, s'accrochant désespérément à sa cape emplumée. Mais le visage de l'ancien Dragon Céleste se ferma, définitif. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'au fond de lui, la punition était excessive.

Vergo était excessif.

Après tout, Vergo haïssait les enfants.

Et il les avait toujours haï. Trop petits, trop fragiles, trop innocents, trop bavards et trop braillards. Ils ne doutaient ni de rien ni de personne, offrant une confiance aveugle aux adultes qui les entouraient. Certains avaient appris la leçon, comme Law. Un morpion détestable, une épine dans le pied du maître du Haki. Il avait filé, disparu aux confins des océans. Mais il doutait qu'il ait été récupéré par la Marine. Ils l'auraient exterminé pour les meurtrissures blanches parcourant sa peau halée. Ils l'auraient anéanti avant même que le monde ne s'emballe en apprenant que des rescapés avaient échappé au massacre de la Ville Blanche.

De toute façon, il l'aurait su.

Vergo avait parasité le système, obéissant joyeusement et fidèlement aux ordres des Amiraux. On lui disait tout. On lui faisait _confiance_.

En vérité, il n'aimait pas les enfants parce qu'ils voyaient clair dans son jeu. Ils perçaient la carapace de sympathie pour découvrir la malveillance.

Vergo toisait les deux bambins, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il bombait le torse et plissait les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Un rictus écoeuré flottait sur ses lèvres.

Planquée derrière Buffalo, Baby 5 s'agitait. L'inquiétude et l'expectative se lisait sur son visage. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues dans un silence absolu. Les coups n'en seraient que plus virulents.

Vergo se délectait de la crainte qu'il insufflait chez les deux gosses.

Mieux, il s'en amusait. Il s'en jouait.

Et Vergo entraîna les deux enfants dans sa cabine, Doflamingo leur tournant résolument le dos. Comme s'il refusait de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Baby 5 et Buffalo savaient qu'ils pénétraient dans la geôle. L'antre du _démon_ – bien que Vergo n'avait jamais croqué dans l'un de ses fruits mystiques, il en était l'incarnation la plus totale. L'âme absente, aussi.

Aucun être censé n'oserait lever la main sur des enfants, hein ?

Dans le dos de Vergo, la serrure cliqueta. La lumière filtrait à peine à travers le hublot de sa cabine – le ciel, trop brumeux, le soleil, trop près de l'horizon.

Il enfonça la clé dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, à l'abri des petits malins désireux de s'échapper. Enfin… si une telle idée osait se faufiler dans leur esprit dérangé par l'expectative et tordu par l'angoisse de la punition à venir.

Une punition salée par les larmes et l'eau de mer.

\- Baby 5, tu passes en première.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Implacable, que rien ne pouvait contredire. Elle s'avança, les mains tremblantes, la peau aussi blanche que sa robe.

Vergo savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas. C'était dans sa nature. C'était accepter avec ferveur ce qu'elle pensait être une faveur qu'on lui demandait.

\- D'accord, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Baby 5 est innocente !

Buffalo s'était élancé aux côtés de son amie, les poings serrés. Une vague de bravoure traversa son regard mais disparu bien vite sous le tsunami qu'était Vergo.

\- Innocente ? C'est ta complice. Une menteuse. Il n'y a rien de pire que les menteurs. Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas finir troués par les balles.

 _Comme Corazon_. Vergo n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Les enfants savaient. Les enfants le devinaient, menace à peine voilée sous des mots durs et insensibles.

Vergo, c'était un bloc de granit que même l'océan ne parvenait pas à éroder.

Le titan écarta Buffalo d'un coup de botte au pli des genoux. Buffalo s'affala au sol et n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à Baby 5.

Vergo l'obligeait déjà à s'agenouiller, le dos rond. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les dents serrées. Derrière Baby 5, devant Buffalo, le bambou de l'expiation se dressait déjà.

Le bambou parcouru de Haki de l'Armement. La première zébrure qu'il infligea sur la peau fragile fut la plus douloureuse. À la cinquième, la petite fille s'était déjà évanouie.

Les derniers mots qu'elle perçut furent les excuses de Buffalo. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit, sa main agrippant la sienne pour lui insuffler un maigre brin de courage vascillant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Doflamingo regrettait déjà sa décision hâtive.

Il voulait protéger sa famille. Mais comment la protéger d'elle-même ?


End file.
